


You Are Everything

by Thokjr



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr: sartieweek, sartie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thokjr/pseuds/Thokjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sartie Week: Missing scene</p>
<p>Set after ‘Scream’ in episode 3x11 “Michael”  Sam follows Artie out after he leaves the choir room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Everything

_** “I better roll away.”  ** _

Artie was furious. Mr. Schue had always seen the world in full colour where people found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, but in the real world even if you were lucky enough to find a pot of gold a fucking Leprechaun was there to steal it from you.

The further Artie got away from the choir room the angrier he got, not just at Mr. Shue, but everything. The floor was rough, the damn walls were the wrong colour, why did the ramps have to be so bloody steep and the thought that always showed it self when he got himself in a state _none of these would be a problem if I could just fucking walk_!He was in the auditorium when this thought hit him and he did the only he could to let it out. He screamed.

It felt so good but now he was suddenly empty, the fight was gone all that was left was that sickening worthlessness. It took him a few moments to realize that there was movement behind the curtain.

“Rachel Berry so help me God if you think singing some ballad is going to help I swear I will slip beef into your every meal.”

“Why Mr. Abrams how very Slytherin of you, always had you pegged as more of a Hufflepuff type.”

Artie turned to see the last person he expected, Sam walked towards him a small sad smile on his face.

“Well according to Pottermore I am more the Gryffindor type…go figure.” Artie said looking at his toes.

“Ah now that I can see, took a lot of courage to stand up to Mr. Schue like that man.”

“Phew yeah expect for the part I can’t stand and have to wheel my way out,” Artie chanced a look at Sam he had expected to see a look he was all to used to, sadness or worse, pity. But what he was met with was neither of those things, in fact it was the polar opposite, Sam looked pissed.

"You have no clue do you? You really have no clue how lucky you are?” Artie was stared stunned at Sam’s outburst oh _no he didn’t._

“Lucky? LUCKY? That bleach must really be messing with your hair blondie because there is no way in hell being forever stuck in this fucking chair makes me lucky!” Artie turned to make his second dramatic wheel off of the day only to be stopped as Sam pulled his chair back and forced the brakes on. Sam rounded him and came face to face with a startled Artie _oh my god he is going to hit me, who hits a disabled person!_

“Wanna know how you are lucky? First you have a home, a family who gives a shit. I have no home and you know what my family could care less I was selling my body just so we could eat. Second I would kill to have an ounce of your dance ability, dude you have more finesse with just your upper body then I do with all of mine. Third you rap like nobodies business. Fourth you are so fucking smart I watch you in calc all you do is sit there writing songs because you get it in like two seconds and I sit there like an idiot just trying to read the fucking problem! Plus you are just YOU Artie, God damn it you are amazing and So SO lucky and I just…. How do you not see it huh?  Qovpatlh !”

Sam stood, breathing hard, hands on hips. He looked like he just said everything that he has been holding in for months.

“…. Was that Klingon?”

“Seriously that’s what you focus on? God, you are infuriating,” though he said it Sam was already visibly relaxing, a fond smile gracing his features. Artie smiled back deciding he actually quite liked when Sam smiled, well when Sam smiled at him.

For what seemed like hours they stayed like that smiling at each other. Until finally Sam looked away, was that? _He’s blushing_

“Um so I was thinking maybe you would like to sing a song with me? I mean It just seems to be your zone, thought it might help…you know…if you want...”

_ Was Sam Evans nervous? _

"No! Dude, I mean do you want to or not?”

Shit - ok said that out loud.

“Ok calm down blondie, I would like that, but I pick the song because there is no way I am singing some whitey tighty song like Lucky with your fine self.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“My ‘fine self?” Hitting on me, Mr. Abrams?”

Artie gaped, oh god he was hitting on him. He was hitting on Sam freaking Evans.

“Because I won’t mind at all if that was the case.”

Ok yes now that was actual drool dropping from Artie’s mouth. This had to be a dream; Sam Evans does not flirt with Artie Abrams.

“Um ok um so song. I think song yes.” Artie starting singing the first thing that came to his head hoping Sam would catch on and stop looking at him with that cocky stupidity beautiful grin. 

[Press play ](http://thokjr.tumblr.com/post/21571422591)

Sam nodded his approval straight away obviously pleased with the song choice and joined in. 

Before long they were both lost in the song, banging there fists in air, Sam stomping his feet. They sang with every emotion they both needed off their chests and before long they were screaming it out to the non-existent audience. Everything they felt for years was being let out. It was exhilarating and terrifying to be sharing such a moment together.

They both breathed heavy as they came down from their high and the only sound left was their breathing. The flirty atmosphere from just five minutes ago was gone; they had just shared something special. It may have been just a song but right there on that stage they just let each other see a part of one another that no one in the world was allowed to see.

Sam was the first to break the silence as he moved to kneel in front of Artie.

“I meant it you know, you, _you_ Artie are amazing,” Sam said breathless with tears in his eyes.

Artie swallowed hard before looking Sam in the eyes. “You aren’t an idiot and you are worth so much more than you think. You’re worth more than a few dollar bills Sam, you are kinda everything actually." Artie hadn’t planned to lay his heart out, but after that song, well he had shown Sam all of him anyway.

Sam took a minute just looking at Artie, _everything_. He had never felt like anything and suddenly here someone was saying he was _everything_. He leaned in close to Artie feeling like what he had to say needed to be said with reverence but the closer he got to Artie the more he forgot what needed to be said “Artie I-“ He all but whispered as he reached Artie’s mouth.

_ Sam Evans is kissing me. The boy I have loved- Sam is actually kissing me.  _ Artie let his shock take a back seat and simply kissed back. It was the most loving kiss he had ever experienced and he never wanted it to stop.Of course, at some point, it had to. Sam pulled away that’s when Artie noticed at some point they began holding hands. He wanted t say something, but no words were forth coming.

Sam it seemed understood and simply stood up, walked round, took the brakes off and began to wheel Artie off stage.

They had just reached the door that lead to the hall when Sam leaned down; breathe ghosting over Artie’s ear.

“Where to sir?”

“To the stars,” Artie replied with a knowing smile. 


End file.
